Blue Forest
by Arou21
Summary: Et si Ichigo faisait parti d'un groupe voulant à tout prix protéger la faune de l'Amazonie ? Comment se passerait sa rencontre avec Grimmjow, un mercenaire yakuza envoyé par son employeur pour aider un groupe de braconniers ? Attention, M pour Yaoi et langue.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, ceci est donc une nouvelle fiction, et nouveau pairing. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai trouvé le concept, je ne sais même pas X)

Le monde de Bleach ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle sentait les feuilles fraîches se froisser sous ses pas pourtant légers. Elle huma l'air chaud et lourd de la forêt, recherchant une proie potentielle. Car le prédateur avait faim et son estomac réclamait de la viande fraîche, ses petits aussi, il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse pour pouvoir les allaiter. Elle avait mis bas il y a maintenant un mois et ses petits ne devaient pas rester trop longtemps sans surveillance, aussi elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Le jaguar sentit soudain le dol se dérober sous ses pattes et se sentit soulevée dans les airs, elle rugit de peur et de rage.

Un jeune homme arriva en courant sous la femelle empêtré dans le solide filet des braconniers, il devait se dépêcher de la libérer avant qu'ils ne viennent récupérer leur butin. Le filet n'était pas loin du sol, par souci pratique, il sortit un couteau de chasse de sa poche et entreprit de découper les mailles épaisses. Il n'avait pas peur de l'animal, elle était habitué à sa présence car il la suivait presque tout les jours pour s'assurer qu'elle rentre s'occuper de ses bébés. Elle avait probablement très peur et quand elle serait libre, elle ne penserait qu'à fuir, pas à l'attaquer.

C'était dur et fatigant de découper ce genre de chose, surtout qu'il devait faire vite mais il réussit tout de même à en venir à bout. Bisca, c'était le nom qu'il s'était amusé à chercher pour la jeune maman, se faufila immédiatement par la brèche avant de rejoindre le sol en souplesse malgré son apparence un peu massive. La femelle fixa le jeune homme de ses yeux mordorés un moment, grondant un peu, ses muscles puissant roulant sous la fourrure dorée et tachetée. Elle fit claquer ses imposantes mâchoires pouvant broyer des os dans une tentative pour intimider l'humain en face d'elle . Celui-ci, soucieux qu'elle réussisse à fuir avant l'arrivé des chasseurs, fit un pas en avant et frappa violemment dans ses mains :

-Dégage !

Le félin se ramassa sur lui-même, feula pour la forme, et partis en courant dans la végétation dense. Le jeune homme sourit mais ne se retourna que trop tard en entendant un craquement de branche derrière lui, il eu juste l'impression que son crâne explosait avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…


	2. Chapitre 1

Premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

« Qu'est ce que je fous là sérieux ? » C'était la question que se posait Grimmjow Jaggerjack, assit à l'une des tables d'un bar miteux dans un des quartiers les moins accueillants qu'il ait jamais vu. Pour comprendre sa situation actuelle, faisons un petit retour en arrière…

Grimmjow était un mercenaire qu'Aizen Sosuke, l'un des yakuzas les plus influents du Japon, payait depuis plusieurs années pour pouvoir le compter dans sa « dream team » comme il aimait l'appeler. Une sorte d'élite lui servant de bras droit pour aller régler divers affaires (récupération de dettes, règlement de compte, garde du corps à l'occasion,…) .Ses collègues si on pouvait les nommer de la sorte, étaient au nombre de cinq :

Nnoitra Jiruga, alias le numéro 5 un grand type un peu filiforme ayant probablement du mal à passer les portes avec qui il aimait bien se foutre sur la gueule à l'occasion. Pourtant c'était un mec assez effrayant quand il y pensait avec un peu de recul… Mais bon, il était pas trop difficile à vivre et aimait bien se marrer donc ça rattrapait le coté flippant.

Ulquiorra Schiffer alias le numéro 4,un « brun ténébreux » pas très marrant et plutôt froid. Grimmjow lui avait d'ailleurs donné plusieurs surnoms relativement évoquant, genre « Ice man ». Il était tout le temps calme, même quand il interrogeait de pauvres sbires venant d'un petit gang de rue , chose qu'il faisait avec un sadisme non dissimulé. Cependant, le voir bourré était quelque chose de très divertissant pour peu qu'on y survive, le bleutée n'avait en effet jamais vu quelqu'un avec l'alcool aussi mauvais….

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank alias le numéro 3 ou Nell. Grimmjow s'était souvent demandé pourquoi elle avait un nom aussi bizarre et compliqué à prononcer. Fille très voir trop gentille et un peu gamine aux atouts généreux et aux cheveux verts, on pouvait d'ailleurs se questionner sur sa raison d'être dans un milieu pareil, les autres parlaient de relations avec la mafia russes. Elle changeait totalement de caractère lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être sérieux (ou de tuer quelqu'un), s'était plutôt surprenant de voir son coté « dark Nell »pour la première fois.

Tia Hallibel alias le numéro 2. Femme blonde à la grande beauté mais plutôt distante et froide envers les autres, il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à elle car elle faisait vite un peu peur, étant légèrement susceptible. Remarquable tireuse, seule une petite cicatrice à la mâchoire pouvait témoigner d'un passé et présent trouble mais n'arrivait cependant pas à l'enlaidir. Les hommes la regardaient souvent avec envie, mais se résignait bien vite en la voyant échanger un baiser passionné avec la numéro 3…

Stark Coyote alias le numéro 1. Un homme lunatique et, pour des raisons inconnues, toujours crevé et demandant à ce qu'on le laisse dormir. Il était plutôt sympas quand il était réveillé et Grimmjow aimait bien discuter avec…tant que l'énergumène qui lui servait de lieutenant, Lilynette ne venait pas lui hurler dessus à propos de paperasse qu'il n'aurait pas rempli ou des trucs du genre.

Lui-même était le numéro 6, cheveux bleu de naissance, yeux assorti, il se pouvait de vanter sans mentir d'être largement désirable auprès des deux sexes, lui-même se considérant comme bi. On lui disait souvent qu'il était tête brûlée, j'menfoutiste et pas très délicat mais ça, il s'en foutait totalement. Il aimait bien se battre et passer des nuits en bonne compagnie, mais avait horreur qu'on lui prenne la tête et n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation durable.

Bref, revenons à la raison de sa présence ici, à Mexico. Il se trouvait qu'un ami de longue date d'Aizen, un certain Gin Ichimaru qui vivait maintenant en Amérique du sud, se livrait à divers trafiques : drogue, prostitution, armes,….. Et qu'il avait aussi investit dans le braconnage, seulement il y a peu, son fournisseur rencontrait des difficulté avec une bande d'écolos japonais qui s'étaient installés dans la forêt pour saboter les tentatives de chasse . Ce groupe était relativement bien équipé (ça comprend l'armement) et difficile à localiser, aussi les chasseur ne parvenaient pas à les débusquer.

L'affaire était d'autant plus délicate que la partie de forêt en question n'étai pas censé être exploitée et le gouvernement pourrait finir par s'en mêler si la confrontation entre les deux groupes se poursuivait ainsi. Seulement, il y a deux ou trois semaines de ça, un membre du groupe des verts s'était fait capturé par les braconniers alors qu'il cherchait à protéger un animal quelconque qu'ils traquaient . Le chef du groupe de braconnier, son nom de code était Elio, était donc entré en contact avec le groupe des « résistants » pour leur proposer un échange, eux leur restituaient l'otage si ils consentaient à abandonner le terrain. Pour les chasseurs, c'était une chose importante de régler l'affaire avec le moins de dégâts ou victimes possibles afin d'éviter de se faire tomber dessus par les flics ou groupe plus influents. Gin avait donc demandé, dans sa grande bonté, à Aizen d'envoyer plusieurs de ses agents pour aider les braconniers à procéder à l'échange, craignant tout de même une petite révolte de la part de leurs opposants. Aizen avait accepté, l'occasion de pouvoir consolider l'alliance avec Ichimaru étant trop belle pour être manquée. Et voilà pourquoi Grimmjow s'était retrouvé là, à encadrer une putain remise d'otage au lieu de se marrer à tabasser des gens pour Aizen dans les ruelles de Tokyo.

Le bleuté soupira en reposant son verre qui contenait un fond de whisky médiocre sans vraiment de goût quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'étira, l'inaction l'énervait, il avait envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qu'il lui aurait permis de se défouler. Il crevait d'envie d'utiliser l'un des deux 9 mm sagement rangés dans le porte revolver en cuir sur son torse (l'homme étant ambidextre). Il lissa légèrement sa veste avant d'entendre son portable vibrer et de décrocher :

-Ouais ?

-Grimmyyyyyyyyy ! Hurla une voix féminine suraigu dans l'appareil.

Le bleuté grogna en éloignant le combiné de son oreille, de peur de voir son tympan exploser :

-Qu'est s'tu veux Nell ?

-T'es pas gentil Grimmy, moi qui t'appelait pour être gentille…

-Chui pas gentil ? Arrête avec ce surnom pourrie, tu m'prends pour ton chat ou quoi ?

-Ba nan, tu crois quoi ? Mon chat il ronronne et il est plus mignon, toi t'es relou et t'arrête pas de te plaindre depuis qu'on est arrivé.

-C'est normal, t'as pas vu le trou ou on s'est retrouvé ou quoi ? Bref, tu vas pas me dire que tu m'appelle juste pour parler alors qu'on est dans le même hôtel ?

-Moi j'vois le coté positif au moins, ici il fait beau ! Pourquoi je t'appelle ? Euh….attends deux secondes…. IlFort, je devait lui dire quoi déjà ?

-Putain, soupira le bleuté, tu peux même pas te souvenir d'un truc deux secondes ?

-Tu dois revenir à l'hôtel, on va revoir le déroulement de l'échange.

-Chier, ça fait quinze fois qu'on en reparle, tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas au point ?!

-C'est la deuxième fois, et puis tu vas pouvoir rencontrer l'otage, il est plutôt mignon tu sais…

-Tch, c'est ça ouais, j'arrive. Répond-il en raccrochant

Il remit le téléphone dans la poche de son jean avant d'aller payer sa consommation et de sortir, passablement exaspéré du programme à venir. C'est vrai quoi, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait devoir faire, pas besoin de lui répéter en boucle, il était pas non plus débile. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'otage, il savait juste qu'il avait 19 ans et qu'il était aussi japonais, tant mieux d'ailleurs parce que ça le gavait d'entendre les autres parler espagnol en captant qu'un mot sur 10, il était pas à l'aise comme Nell lui, là il pourrait parler un peu au gamin, aussi peu intéressante la conversation pourrait être. C'est vrai quoi, il était dans le camp des braconniers, (même si il s'en foutait un peu de ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette putain de forêt) pas dans celui du jeune homme, il doutait que celui voudrait vraiment lui adresser la parole.

Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes dans les rues relativement désagréables menant à leur hôtel, peut être le seul endroit salubre de ce quartier se dit le bleuté. Les endroits mal famé ne le dérangeait pas en soit mais ça le faisait chier qu'Aizen n'ait fait aucun effort pour leur trouver un endroit potable « pas assez discret » qu'il leur avait dit en souriant, espèce de connard vas. Il passa la porte dont la vitre était largement fissurée par endroit et fit un bref signe de tête au mec de l'accueil, plongé dans un match de foot quelconque en mordillant un stylo, un calepin dans l'autre mains. Arrivé dans la cage d'escalier, il prit une grande inspiration et passa la main dans ses cheveux désordonnés avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Nell, ou devait se tenir la réunion…

* * *

La suite aussi rapidement que mon inspiration me le permet ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

Deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et qu'il n'y à pas fait trop de faute X)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte de l'appart-hôtel qu'occupait Nell, pressé d'en finir avec cette pseudo réunion débile qui le gavait déjà. A peine eu-t-il franchit le seuil de la pièce qu'il eu droit à un :

-Grimmyyyyyyy ! Retentissant de la part de l'occupante des lieux.

-Ouais ouais j'suis là, j'suis là, c'pas un miracle non plus.

Il posa sa veste sur une des chaises avant de saluer les autres déjà assit autour de la table, un téléphone se trouvait au milieu et il y avait également un nouvel arrivant en face de lui. Un homme pas très grand aux cheveux blancs et à l'air plutôt satisfait de lui-même, il avait un bandeau blanc sur l'oeil droit.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda t-il

-Hola, je suis D-Roy, _enchanté_

_-_Moi c'est Grimmjow et pas autre chose, lâcha ce dernier non sans un regard en biais à une certaine jeune femme assise à coté de lui. Qu'est ce qu'on attend là ?

-L'appel d'Elio, répondit Nell en observant ses ongles soigneusement vernies de vert pomme.

-T'étais pas obligé de me demander de venir pour ça tu sais, t'es grande quand même.

-Elio a demandé à ce que tu sois là, répliqua Shawlong, c'est une mission délicate tu comprends, il faut que tout soit parfaitement réglé. Y compris en ce qui vous concerne tout les deux.

-En plus, j'ais deux trois truc techniques à lui demander qui pourrait peut être t'intéresser toi aussi, renchérit Nell.

Grimmjow se cala contre le dossier de son siège, les bras croisés sur son torse, il fallait attendre en plus ?

-Hey Grimmjow, t'as été fair un petit tour ? Fit Edrad, le coin est sympas ?

-Tu parles, j'ais voulut aller boire un verre tu vois…

-Ou ça ? T'aurais du me dire de venir.

-Dans un bar, à des trois rues d'ici, t'inquiète t'as rien raté, le whisky était dégueulasse, j'aurais demandé à me faire payé pour avoir bus ça si vous m'aviez pas appelé.

-Ouais je vois ou c'est, et tu….

Il fut interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone portable que Shawlong s'empressa de décrocher :

-Elio ? Oui nous sommes tous là, je le place en haut parleur.

-_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous passez un bon séjour Mlle Nelliel et Grimmjow dans nôtre belle ville. _Demanda leur locuteur non sans un rire à la dernière partie. _Bref, nous allons procéder à la remise de l'otage dans deux jours, il ne s'agit pas de se louper, mon business est en jeu, je compte sur vous !_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Elio-san, répondit Nell soudainement bien plus sérieuse, nous ferons tous nôtre possible pour que tout se déroule comme prévu, vous n'êtes pas le seul à percevoir de l'argent en cas de réussite. C'est dans notre intérêt aussi de réussir.

-_Bien sur, bien sur_ _, je suis conscient de ça et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ais la conviction que vous assurerez nos arrière comme il le faut. Le rendez vous a lieu a 18h30 à la lisière de la zone autorisé, ce sont les personne assises à cette table qui s'y rendront. Un homme faisant partis du groupe de ces résistants vous y attendra, il se nomme Kisuke Urahara et devra vous conduire à leur campement. Vous vous y assurerez qu'ils ont bien tous quittez les lieus ,et ne libérerez l'otage que lorsque cette condition sera remplie .Vous resterez sur place par la suite afin de vous assurez que tous est ok en attendant l'équipe qui prendras le relais. Mes hommes savent qui ils doivent rencontrer et ce qu'ils doivent faire une fois sur place, vous devez assurer une sécurité supplémentaire et surveiller l'otage. Vous n'avez donc pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage._

-Bien compris, en cas d'embuscade, quel sont les endroits susceptibles d'être dangereux ? De quelle sorte de véhicule disposerons nous ? Demanda Nell, un calepin et un crayon en main.

-Chier, ça me gave là, ta plus besoin de moi ? Je me tire dans ce cas.

-T'exagère Grimmy, fit l'intéressée sans lever ses yeux gris de son carnet à spirale, concentrée sur son schéma et les informations qu'elle demandait et entendait ensuite.

Le bleuté se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, décidé à aller retenter sa chance ailleurs, peut être pourrait il convaincre le type de l'accueil de lui changer de chaîne ? Le foot c'était pas son truc.

-Tu voulais pas aller voir le mec ? C'est la porte du fond là-bas, Ilforte va t'ouvrir. Proposa alors Edrad qui écoutait à présent la conversation à moitié, préférant lire un journal vieux de deux jours qui trainait sur la table en bois clair.

Grimmjow étira un sourire un peu mauvais avant d'emboiter le pas au blond sous le regard exaspéré de Nelliel qui se demandait vraiment lequel elle devrait achever en premier, son chef pour l'avoir fait venir ici ou le bleuté toujours aussi irrécupérable ? Les deux hommes traversèrent un petit couloir aux murs peints en jaune et Ilforte lui ouvrit la porte sans rien dire, lui tendit les clés avant de rejoindre sa place à table, sortant un Rubik's cube pour s'occuper. Il n'avait visiblement que peux d'intérêt pour la conversation en cours, le mercenaire remarqua qu'il n'y avait d'ailleurs que Shawlong et Nell qui s'y intéressait, le nouveau mec bizarre jouant avec son propre téléphone.

Le bleuté pénétra dans la pièce sombre, il y avait une chaise au milieu et un martelas par terre, c'était propre mais le vide rendait la pièce un peu glauque. L'otage était assit sur la literie, dos au mur, les jambes ramenées contre lui et la tête baissée. Il alla entrouvrir un peu le volet pour y voir plus clair, le jeune homme avait les cheveux oranges, un pantalon de treillis et un t-shirt noir, son physique lui plaisait bien, des bras aux muscles fins et une carrure légère.

Surement dérangé par le filet de lumière, l'orangé leva les yeux, Grimmjow fut un peu surprit, on lui avait dit qu'Elio avait interdit de procéder à des violences envers le jeune homme mais celui-ci avait l'arcade encore taché de sang séché et un vilain bleu violacé en dessous de l'œil gauche. Le mercenaire du bien avouer qu'il lui plaisait même beaucoup, avec ses yeux ambré un peu en amande et ses trait fins. Le jeune homme avait l'air un étonné de le voir là mais ne se leva pas, il était bien sur entravé par des menottes et ses mouvements étaient largement réduits.

-Salut, commença le bleuté, je m'appelle Grimmjow, c'est quoi ton ptit nom ?

L'autre eu l'air d'autan plus surprit que le nouvel arrivant ne s'adresse à lui en japonais mais se renfrogna bien vite, se souvenant probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un « ennemi » :

-Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Oula, tutoie moi sérieux, tu me donnes l'impression d'être un vieux. Pourquoi je veux savoir ? J'aimes bien en savoir un minimum sur ceux avec qui je compte causer ou, en ce qui te concerne, sur ceux que je vais devoir surveiller.

-Surveiller hein…. C'est Ichigo.

-Ichigo… un prénom fort appétissant que tu as là, ricana le plus vieux.

-Si tu crois avoir inventé quelque chose, tu te trompes lourdement, ça devient lassant, mon prénom ne veut pas dire « fraise » mais « celui qui protège ».

-Pour le moment, t'as pas l'air protéger grand-chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire, pourquoi ils t'ont frapper comme ça ?

-Parce que je les ais fait chier à casser leurs sales pièges. Répondit-il en se décollant du mur et en étendant un peu ses jambes pour se mettre un peu plus à l'aise.

-T'as fait ça ? T'as plus de couilles que t'en as l'air. J'croyais qu'ils devaient te rendre en bon état, ils ont même pas soigner ce que t'as à la gueule.

-J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche, j'ais l'habitude. C'est toi qui bosse pour eux non ? Tu devrais connaître leur plans mieux que moi.

-Chui qu'un mercenaire t'sais, moi et Nell, on nous mets le moins au courant possible, le but est juste qu'on fasse le boulot et qu'on se la ferme. Je crois que j'peux pas saquer leur boss d'ailleurs, il se donne un peu trop d'importance à mon gout. J'aimes pas trop qu'on me prenne de haut au point de même pas venir me parler en face.

-Tu n'as pas d'accent, tu es un vrai japonais donc, qu'est ce que tu fait dans un endroits pareil ?

-Longue histoire, je vais pas te mentir mais je pensais pas que tu ne me parlerais aussi facilement en fait.

-Il y a pas beaucoup d'animation ici alors je m'occupe, répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules, je suis pas associable à la base. Et puis tu n'es pas vraiment dans leur camp au bout du compte.

- T'essayerai pas plutôt de sympathiser pour que je baisse ma garde et que tu puisses éventuellment te tirer ?

L'orangé lui lança un regard plutôt mauvais mais ne dit rien.

-Je le savais bien, ricana Grimmjow, t'as l'air d'être un dur à cuire toi. On sent que tu sais ce que tu veux.

-Si t'es venu pour me dire ça, dégage, je suis pas une attraction ! Cracha le jeune homme, visiblement mécontent.

-Pourquoi, je te perturbe trésor ?

-Tu te crois drôle peut être ? Casse toi !

-Sinon tu vas appeler ta mère ?

-Je vais avoir du mal puisqu'elle est morte ! Cria Ichigo, les yeux étincelant de rage envers cet homme qu'il détestais de plus en plus au fil des minutes.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Grimmjow s'était tu, conscient d'avoir touché un point plus que sensible, il se sentit même obligé de s'excuser :

-Désolé pour ta mère.

Il n'eu pas de réponse, l'autre avait repris sa position initial contre le mur et ne le regardait même plus. Le bleuté eu un petit regret, il aimait bien le caractère du gamin et aurait voulus continuer à lui parler, c'était distrayant, très distrayant.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir maintenant trésor ?

-Laisses moi…

-Nan, j'ais vraiment envie de nettoyer ton jolie visage, ça doit te faire mal en plus, tu veux que je t'amène de la glace ?

Ichigo le regarda d'un air sceptique devant ce brusque changement de ton.

-C'est pas de glace dont j'ais besoin, il me faut des points de suture, je saigne encore. Le jeune homme semblait agacé mais bien plus intéressé par la conversation tout d'un coup. J'aimerais beaucoup prendre une douche maintenant que tu parles de nettoyage…

-Deux secondes fraisy, je te vois venir, tu vas vouloir qu'on te détaches et tout ça. Mais j'suis pas stupide, je vais te faire ces points de sutures mais je doutes fort que les autres veuillent te laisser mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied en dehors de cette pièce. Et il est pas question de t'enlever tes menottes.

-Mais….

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit assez violemment sur une Nell apparemment prête à sortir vu qu'elle avait enfilé ses chaussures et une tenue un peu plus décente qu'un pantalon de jogging et un haut de pyjamas :

-On doit aller régler un truc en ville Grimmjow, on sera pas là avant tard ce soir, tu le surveille ? Pas de truc louche, hein Gri-mi-nou ? Dit la jeune femme en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe, voulant faire passer un message plus que clair.

-Tch, j'suis pas non plus un vieux pervers t'sais…

-Oh mais j'ais jamais dit que t'étais vieux voyons ! A toute Grimmy ! S'exclama t-elle en claquant la porte.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ainsi seul dans l'appartement, livrés à eux-mêmes….


	4. Chapitre 3

Grimmjow pestait intérieurement contre une certaine fille aux cheveux verts dont il commençait sérieusement à douter de la capacité à s'exprimer sans hurler ou l'affubler de surnoms débiles. Et puis c'était quoi son délire de casser tout ses coups sérieux ?! Bon ok, il avait pas spécialement caché que l'orangé ne le laissait pas indifférent mais de la à lui sortir de pas faire de trucs louches, elle aurait très bien pus lui dire « Oublis pas de mettre un préservatif ! » que ça aurait été pareil ! Et c'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de truc en plus, elle lui avait fait plusieurs fois le coup de la copine jalouse en soirée alors qu'il était accompagné et en bonne voie pour finir la nuit avec sa conquête. Oui parce que, vu qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance (ou énormément, ça dépend du point de vu), il se retrouvait presque toujours avec un de ses « collègues » dans la même boites/club/bar que lui ! Que se soit Nell qi lui cassait ses coups avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Ulquiorra qui, après deux ou trois verres, essayait de lui péter la gueule ou Stark qui s'endormait sur lui au bout d'un quart d'heure, il était servit en terme d'ambiance !

Il regarda en direction du captif qui le fixait avec une expression moqueuse, visiblement très amusé par la situation :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire gamin ?

-Oh rien, Griminou, loin de moi l'idée de me moquer d'un si formidable surnom, à moins que tu préfère l'autre : Grimmy ?

-Tch, tu vas quand même pas te mette à me faire chier toi aussi ? C'est déjà assez relou avec l'autre malade, pas besoin que tu t'y mettes aussi. Je te trouves vachement détendu pour un type qui a été capturé et séquestré par des gens potentiellement dangereux.

-L'autre malade ? Elle a l'air très gentille ta copine, et pour ce qui est de la détente, je sais que je serais libre dans deux jours et que vous n'avez aucun intérêt à vous débarrassez de moi alors…. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le bleuté le regardait en effet de manière assez insistante depuis quelques instants, perturbant un peu Ichigo, plus que celui-ci n'aurais voulus .

-Oh non, c'est juste que tant qu'à dire mon prénom, j'aurais préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances, _trésor. _Fit le plus vieux avec un sourire malsain.

Le jeune homme rougit un peu en détournant les yeux, c'était quoi ces propos ?! Il se prenait pour qui celui là ?

-Dit pas de conneries ! Et pour mes points ? Tu comptes toujours me les faire ? Demanda-t-il, espérant changer de sujet par la même occasion.

L'autre se releva de mauvaise grâce, le toisa un instant avant de se remettre à sourire, ayant probablement eu une nouvelle idée tordue. Grimmjow attrapa la chaîne des menotte de l'orangé et tira dessus pour le mettre debout avant de l'entrainer à sa suite en dehors de la pièce.

-Hey ! Tu fous quoi spèce de taré ?! Lâches moi !

-Arrête ton cirque, j'me suis juste dit que tu préfèrerais être dans un endroit un peu mieux pour te faire recoudre vu que les autres sont partis. En plus on voit rien dans c'te pièce !

Il l'entraina jusqu'au canapé lit rouge pour le forcer à s'y assoir, le jeune homme étant peu coopératif à se faire trainer dans l'appartement comme ça. Après lui avoir intimé de ne pas bouger de là, le mercenaire se rendit dans la salle de bain à la recherche d'une trousse de soin quelconque. Après avoir vidé la moitié des placards que Nell avait soigneusement remplis d'un tas de trucs étranges ressemblant vaguement à des engins de tortures (Grimmy et sa connaissance des mœurs féminins), il revint dans le salon avec la trousse blanche, ne manquant pas de remarquer au passage que son chère petit captif s'était levé pour être sur qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir la porte ou une des fenêtres.

-La porte est fermée à clés et on est au deuxième étage. Hop hop, on revient s'assoir, désolé mais même si j'avais voulus, je peux pas t'enlever tes menottes, j'ai pas la clé et c'est assez marrant de toute façon…

Ichigo lui lança encore un regard meurtrier mais consentit à regagner le canapé, un peu effrayé à la vision d'un Grimmjow armé d'une aiguille et d'un fil, ce mec avait l'air bien meilleur à tuer qu'à soigner. Celui-ci entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec un coton et de l'antiseptique, mais se dit que l'orangé n'était pas assez immobile à son gout pour qu'il le recouse. Il décida donc de le pousser allongé, dos contre l'accoudoir du canapé et, ignorant les vives protestations et menaces de mort de son patient, s'assit sur son bassin, histoire d'être plus à l'aise.

-Mais tu fait quoi encore ?! T'es malade ou quoi ? Barre toi de là !

-Nan, tu bougeais trop, là au moins j'suis sûr de pas me rater, à moins que tu veuilles être borgne, je t'assure que c'est très douloureux et que ça te rendrait beaucoup moins sexy .

-Vas crever ! Répondit l'autre, gêné au possible. Grouilles toi de les faire ces points que je sois tranquille !

Le bleuté ricana avant de reprendre un air concentré pour commencer à réaliser les points, ne voulant surtout pas abimer ce si jolie visage, surtout maintenant qu'il était agrémenté de légères rougeurs. Au bout de dix minutes de travail sous les plaintes et les protestations du jeune homme, la plaie était parfaitement recousue. Le mercenaire se redressa, pas peu fière de ne pas s'être foirer, s'était jamais que le deuxième fois qu'il faisait ce genre de choses. Il se releva à regret pour ranger le matériel et laisser l'autre se redresser en position assise. Ichigo porta ses mains menottées à sont visage, histoire d'évaluer si il était défiguré ou non mais laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'en était rien :

-T'avais déjà fait ça avant ?

-Ouais une fois, une baston qu'avait dégénérée…

-Une fois ?! Et t'as pris le risque de me faire ça ?!

-Ouais ouais, t'es toujours en vie non ? Alors ferme la un peu, tu commence à être pénible à te plaindre trésor, tu veux bouffer un truc ?

Grimmjow était à présent dans la cuisine, tout ça lui ayant donné faim. Il ouvrit donc le congélateur pour en sortir un pot de glace vanille fraise. Il ricana en voyant le parfum, ce n'était pas spécialement prévus, juste le fait que Nell adorait ce mélange et qu'elle en mangeait par litre entier le soir en regardant des émissions de mauvais gout. Il se saisit de deux cuillères et regagna le salon, pressé de retourner taquiner le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas bouger mais semblait relativement agacé par la situation.

-Mais oui, allons-y ! T'as qu'à sortir le thé et les biscuits tant que tu y es, je suis censé être séquestré ici , tu te souviens ? C'est pas trop le moment de prendre le gouter quoi !

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit le plus vieux en se battant avec le couvercle. Je suis pas non plus un salopard comme ces autres mec t'sais, j'peux pas te laisser dépérir.

-Je dépéris pas, ils ne m'ont pas mis à la diète et je mange ce qu'on me donne, je tiens un minimum à la vie ! En plus, sans vouloir te vexer, je doute que de la glace pourrait me sauver si j'étais en sous alimentation….

-Comment tu peux en être si sur ? Fait aaahh, ordonna le bleuté en s'asseyant à ses cotés et en lui tendant une cuillère remplie de crème glacée.

-Tu peux rêver, j'vais pas me laisser donner la becqué comme ça ! S'offusqua le jeune homme, trouvant la situation on ne peux plus ridicule.

-Aller, une cuillérée pour tonton Grimmjow, insista se dernier avec un grand sourire, ça vas pas être pratique avec des menottes sinon…

-Plutôt mourir ! Tu devrais te faire soigner franchement !

-Comme tu voudras trésor, y'en aura plus pour moi comme ça. Surtout que je commence vraiment à aimer la fraise…

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter de dire des trucs comme ça ? J'ai l'impression de me faire harceler, déjà que je suis enfermé ici par une bande de personnes que je déteste et méprise vraiment beaucoup, pas besoin d'un type me faisant sans cesse des sous entendus douteux et mauvais sur mon prénom, c'est gavant !

-Harcelé hein ? Tu pourrais être tombé plus mal, genre sur un vieux pervers chauve et ventripotent, répondit Grimmjow en riant, avoues que je suis un millions de fois mieux que ça !

-Qui te dit que je suis de ce bord là ? T'es à peine imbu de ta petite personne en plus de ça, c'est vrai qu'on peux pas te comparer avec la description que tu m'a faite avant mais quand même….

-Tu vois ? Pour ce qui de ta question, je ne suis pas aveugle ou con tu sais trésor, je sens ce genre de chose… Vu que t'as pas l'air emballé par le sujet, tu voudrais pas me dire ce que tu fous dans c'te forêt plutôt ? Proposa le bleuté, conscient que ça ne servirait probablement à rien de continuer dans cette voie pour le moment.

-Si il y que ça pour te faire plaisir, en fait, c'est mon père et un de ses amis qui ont eu l'idée d'installer cette base, elle servait pour effectuer des recherches à la base, l'ami de mon père, Urahara-sa, étant scientifique. Ensuite il s'est rendu compte que des groupes locaux se livraient à un braconnage assez intense et peu limité par les autorités locales. Ils en ont parlé avec mon père et ont décidé de réunir un groupe pour combattre de manière plus ou mois légale les chasseurs. Je peux comprendre que sa parait complètement fou et irresponsable de leur part mais mon père est comme ça, il fonce sans réfléchir.

-T'as l'air d'être un peu pareil t'sais.

-Bref, ils ont regroupé une vingtaine de personnes et sont partis l'année dernière, la « mission » comme ils l'appellent ne devaient pas non plus durer indéfiniment, juste le temps que le gouvernement ne se décide à agir. Je suis arrivé il y a six mois, je suis étudiant à la base mais j'ai prit une année sabbatique pour pouvoir être avec mon père et mes sœurs qui sont en vacances depuis le début du mois. Tous ce passait bien, il y avait de moins en moins de problèmes d'ailleurs mais voilà, Elio et ses sbires ont débarqué, ils étaient mieux organisés et mieux armés ce qui a conduit à une véritable petite guerre entre nos deux « camps ». Histoire de bien arranger les choses, je me suis fait prendre entrain de découper un filet et basta, c'est mauvais pour nous.

-Vous êtes plutôt dans le merde c'est sur, enfin, surtout toi quoi. Commenta tranquillement le mercenaire avant d'avaler une énième cuillère de glace.

-Moi tu sais, j'étais pas trop branché écologie, tous ça, c'était surtout ma mère. Mais quand j'ai été mis au courant qu'il y avait une femelle jaguar qui allait bientôt avoir des petits et qu'ils seraient alors une proie facile pour les braconniers, ça m'a fait comme un choc, je me suis dit que je pouvais pas les laisser s'en prendre à eux, c'est trop facile de faire ça !

-Tu te prends pour un super héro ou quoi ? Si tu veux rendre service, t'as qu'à aller aider les petites vieilles à traverser la rue.

-Charmant , t'es d'une délicatesse incroyable, je me prends juste pour un mec pas trop mauvais qui a envie de péter la gueule aux types qui aimes la fourrure, ça te va ? Sinon je me demandais un truc, tes cheveux sont vraiment bleus à la base ?

Ledit bleuté le regarda avec un drôle d'air avant d'éclater de rire :

-J'ai jamais vu un changement de sujet aussi subtil ! Ouais ils sont vraiment bleus, tu veux vérifier peut être ?

-Je vois pas comment on pourrait vérifier ça…

-Moi si t'inquiète, mais il va falloir qu'on aille dans ma chambre, histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Répondit le plus vieux avec un sourire carnassier.

-Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu préfère la facilité d'un mec qui peut pas se défendre ? S'exclama l'orangé après avoir piqué un far en comprenant le moyen de vérification proposé par le mercenaire.

-Nan, mais les types que j'ai croisé et qu'étaient pas attachés étaient vachement moins attirants…

-C'est ça ouais, dragueur à deux balles, je peux retourner dans ma suite quatre étoiles maintenant ?

-Ba moi qui pensais te faire plaisir en t'apportant un peu de compagnie, fit l'autre en feignant d'être attristé.

-C'est quoi ces conneries, tu veux une claque ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais faire ? Je fait une tête de plus que toi trésor.

-Tu vas arrêter de me donner ce surnom stupide ?

-Comme ça on sera deux à en avoir, répondit joyeusement son interlocuteur, tu fait des études de quoi ?

-Médecine, comme mon père. Fit l'orangé, irrité au possible. T'es au courant que dans deux jours on se reverra plus jamais ? Je vois pas pourquoi t'essaye de sympathiser…

Il fut soudainement interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant assez violemment. Grimmjow jura, il était pas trop censé voir pas du tout censé sortir le prisonnier de la pièce ou il était enfermé ! Il fut cependant à moitié soulagé en voyant qu'une seule personne entrait, une personne aux cheveux verts…

-Grimyyyyy ! Je suis rentrée, t'as pas eu peur sans maman Nell ?!

A moitié soulagé…

-Mais tu ais avec Ichigo-chan ! Alors mes poussin, on se détend avec ma glace à ce que je vois, c'est tellement méchant de pas m'avoir attendu !

-T'es pas avec les autres toi ? Demanda le bleuté, rassuré qu'elle ne lui fasse pas un cirque par rapport au gamin. Ledit gamin paraissait assez choqué d'ailleurs, Nell ayant commencé à se déshabiller dans le couloir, probablement pour aller mettre sa « tenue d'intérieur » (ou le jogging pyjamas vert à tête de lapin).

-Je vous dérange peut être ? J'ai dit qu'on avait des trucs à faire, pas qu'on les faisait ensemble, tu vas voir, mon nouveau maillot est troop jolie. J'ai vu un bermuda trop mignon avec des petits chats bleus et j'ai faillit te le prendre en plus du paréo pour Tia chérie mais je connaissais pas tes mensurations….

-T'inquiète, elle est pas dangereuse, murmura le mercenaire à Ichigo tandis que la jeune femme allait enfiler le maillot en question. Il était quand même très déçu de ne pas pouvoir continuer son tête à tête avec le gamin, lui qui pensait pouvoir enfin commencer des choses un peu plus sérieuses avec son chère prisonnier…

Celui-ci se retenait avec peine d'éclater de rire devant la situation :

- Un bermuda avec des chats bleu ? Tu dois être dèg qu'elle te l'ai pas prit hein, Grimmy ? Pouffa t-il.

-Comme si je l'aurais porté… Mais arrête de te foutre de ma gueule putain ! Un otage qui se marre de son geôlier, on aura tous vu !

-Tadaa !

Nell avait visiblement finit son essayage et se présenta devant eux dans un maillot deux pièces vichy assez pauvre en tissu mais qui lui allait à ravir.

-Dit Grim, il est bien ? Tia me dit toujours que le rose me va bien alors je me suis dit que je devrais tester, par contre je crois qu'il est un peu petit au niveau du haut, faut que je regarde l'étiquette….

-Il est très bien, comme les cinq autres ! C'est marrant, mais t'as vachement meilleur gout pour choisir les maillots que les surnoms, tu voudrais pas échanger les deux ?

-Hum…. Et toi Ichigo-chan ? Tu le trouve bien ?

-….. Oui ? Tenta l'orangé, un peu mal à l'aise devant la jeune femme.

-T'es chou, j'peux t'appeler Ichi mon poussin ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Euh…

-Super Ichi ! Je me change et maman Nell vous fait des pates, ok ?

Une casserole de pâtes carbonara plus tard (dont manger une assiette fut des plus périlleux pour un certain rouquin), ils étaient tous les trois assit dans le salon, Ichigo trouvant cette situation de plus en plus étrange, on aurait presque pus croire à une bande de potes en vacances si il n'avait pas eu de menottes….

-Je croyais qu'il fallait pas le faire sortir ? Demanda alors Grimmjow à entre deux gorgés de café.

-Tu crois peut être qu'il le laisse sans se laver ? Il sort deux fois par semaine depuis qu'il est là pour prendre une douche sous surveillance. Et puis moi je suis pas du tout contre qu'il sorte, au contraire ! Pauvre Ichi qui est enfermé à longueur de temps dans cette pièce sordide…

Elle discuta encore un peu avec le pauvre Ichi en question, sous le regard pensif du mercenaire qui se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec sa fraise…

-J'avais pas vu l'heure ! S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme en se relevant de sa chaise après avoir regarder son portable, je suis désolé Ichi, mais les autres vont bientôt arriver pour vérifier si tout est ok avec toi, Shawlong vient de me prévenir. Il faut que tu retourne dans ta « chambre ».

-Ok…

Grimmjow le raccompagna après que Nell n'ai faillit l'étrangler en lui souhaitant bonne nuit avec un câlin. Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur le matelas, dos au mur, cependant le bleuté le suivit et s'agenouilla près de lui sous le regard interloqué du plus jeune.

-Qu'est ce que tu…

-T'sais pour ta question de tout à l'heure, le pourquoi j'essayais de sympathiser, j'vais te répondre maintenant…

Tout en plantant ses azurs dans les prunelles marrons, il se saisit du menton de sa fraise et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec envie. Ichigo ne régit pas, trop surprit, il se hurlait intérieurement de le repousser pour des centaines de raisons mais n'y parvint pas, entrouvrant même les lèvres lorsqu'une langue chaude et humide demanda l'accès à sa bouche. S'en suivit un baiser impérieux, un peu brutal même de la part du mercenaire qui dominait l'orangé de toute sa chaleur et de son charme animal, félin, fait de douceur et de sauvagerie. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme était à bout de souffle, les joues rosées, le bleuté étira un sourire gourmand avant de murmurer un « Bonne nuit Ichi » langoureux à l'oreille de sa fraise. Il se leva ensuite et rejoignit la porte pour sortir, non sans un dernier regard pour celui qu'il considérait à présent comme sa proie….


	5. Chapitre 4

Voici le quatrième chapitre ! Je tenais à vous avertir que vous n'aurez pas la suite tout de suite car je pars en vacance sans ordi pendant deux semaines, je pense aussi que vous allez me détester en voyant la fin ^^'

Merci à Ayu, Miss Miserly pop et AyameSama (à laquelle je promets d'essayer de faire de plus longs chapitres) pour leur review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir vos avis et me motive pour continuer :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Shawlong et Edrad arrivèrent, trouvant les deux occupant de l'appartement entrain de s'entre-tuer sur le canapé pour dieu sait quelle raison. Le bleuté asseyant de récupérer la télécommande tout en tirant sur les cheveux verts, tandis la propriétaire des cheveux en question le repoussait d'un pied dans la figure en essayant de se faire entendre par son interlocuteur, criant presque dans son téléphone pour couvrir les hurlements de Grimmjow :

-Donnes moi c'te putain de télécommande !

-Ouais Tia, je t'en ais pris un super….Mais casse toi, je te dit que veux pas regarder ton ptain de film pourri ! Va encore y avoir des gens massacrés et plain de sang partout !

-C'pas un film pourri et s'tu continu, c'est toi qui vas te faire massacrer !

Les nouveaux arrivants, visiblement pas surprit du bordel, décidèrent d'attendre quelques instants, il fallait qu'ils récupèrent les clés qu'ils avaient prêté à Grimmjow plus tôt dans la journée. Celui-ci, ne se souciant pas un instant des deux hommes décida de changer de tactique pour récupérer le contrôle de la télé :

-Oh, regarde Nell, ils repassent un épisode de Garfield !

-Ou ça ?! Demanda la jeune femme, les yeux brillants en lâchant la télécommande, ignorant les appels de sa chère et tendre provenant du combiné entre ses mains.

-A moi la zapette ! S'exclama joyeusement le bleuté en s'emparant de l'objet, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de la part de sa coloc provisoire qui renifla avant de se lever et de reprendre sa conversation téléphonique, ne semblant pas affectée plus que cela par sa « défaite ».

-Yo Grimmjow, tu t'es pas trop fait chier cet aprem ? Lança Edra avec son accent atroce en se rapprochant du mercenaire.

-Nan, tiens, v'là les clés, on lui a déjà donné à bouffer, j'sais même pas pourquoi vous êtes là mais grouillez vous, j'en ai ma claque pour la journée. Répondit froidement le mercenaire, les yeux rivé sur le petit écran plat, visiblement passionné par les scènes douteuses et probablement interdite aux moins de dix huit ans qu'il y voyait.

Le braconnier ne répondit rien, un peu vexé de s'être fait rembarré comme ça, et se saisit des clés que venait de lui balancer l'autre. Laissant Shawlong attendre dans le salon en vérifiant des données quelconques sur sa tablette, il alla vérifier si rien de clochait avec l'otage et l'enfermer pour la nuit.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et pénétra à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers le fond de la « cellule ». Lui, il détestait franchement ce gamin, il détestait toute cette bande d'écolos de merde d'ailleurs, ils foutaient leur trafic en l'air avec leurs sabotages en tout genre. Quand il avait vu l'orangé un couteau à la main devant le filet déchiré, il avait cru qu'il allait le tuer, une prise comme celle qu'il avait fait s'échapper leur aurait rapporté un sacré paquet de fric ! Quand le gamin s'était réveillé, il n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de lui en coller une ou deux, seulement l'autre n'avait pas du tout parut effrayé, au contraire, il le regardait avec méprit et hargne, comme si il se sentait supérieur. En voyant le captif endormit sur le matelas, totalement inoffensif et à sa merci, il se dit qu'il avait toujours envie de la frapper, il n'avait qu'à le faire là ou il n'y aurait pas de marque visibless et on ne pourrait rien lui dire…

Arrivé à hauteur du matelas, il donna un coup de pied dans le dos du plus jeune qui était endormis face au mur. Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un grognement de douleur avant de se redresser un peu, il vit alors le braconnier qui l'avait frappé lors de sa capture au dessus de lui, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il était surpris, d'habitude, c'était le mec blond qui venait quand il fallait lui donner à bouffer ou pour vérifier ses menottes….

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ?!

-Oh, je viens juste vérifier si t'es bien installé, tu dois te sentir à l'étroit ici non ? Toi qui es habitué à courir dans cette forêt de merde avec te petits copains

-Quoi ? J'vais bien alors cassez….

L'autre lui agrippa violemment les cheveux et le tira vers le haut pour le mettre à sa hauteur, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance.

-J'en ai marre que tu me regarde de haut comme ça, tu te prends pour qui petit connard ?! Tu crois quoi ? Si le patron avait pas ordonné le contraire, j'aurais déjà éclaté ta gueule d'ange depuis longtemps !

-Vas crever, siffla l'orangé avec colère avant de lui cracher au visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au chasseur pour lui cogner l'arrière du crâne contre le mur avec force, rendant la vision du plus jeune trouble et ses oreilles sifflantes. Immédiatement après, il reçut un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle tandis que le sang battait à ses tempes et qu'il en sentait le gout métallique dans sa bouche. Edrad lui saisit la gorge et serra un peu, toujours conscient qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas tuer le jeune homme :

-Mais je vois qu'on t'as recousu, c'est l'autre punk qui a fait ça ? J'le vois mal accorder ce genre de faveur, dit moi, tu lui as fait une gâterie pour qu'il accepte ?

Ichigo ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux et ne répondit pas, la douleur était atroce et il crut qu'il allait vomir tellement ce malade l'avait frappé fort. Ledit malade rapprocha son visage du sien et lui souffla, agressif :

-Sale petite chienne va…

BAM !

Le braconnier se recula brutalement avec un cri, l'orangé venait de lui mettre un coup de boule dans le nez et un sinistre craquement s'était fait entendre. Le plus vieux porta les mains à son nez cassé d'où s'écoulait à présent le liquide écarlate. Fou de rage et de douleur, Edrad sortit son revolver et le pointa sur le captif, incapable de se contrôler :

-Je vais te…

-Tu vas quoi ? Demanda alors une voix grave et visiblement énervée.

Le chasseur tourna la tête pour voir Grimmjow dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec l'air furieux et meurtrier de quelqu'un qui vas tuer une autre personne. Le mercenaire avisa Ichigo au sol et eu un rictus mauvais avant de traverser la pièce pour se retrouver face au chasseur qui ne bougeait pas, interloqué. Le bleuté le frappa alors de toute ses forces, le projetant au sol, il se baissa alors pour l'empoigner rudement et le plaquer au mur :

-Qui t'as permis de le toucher ?! Hein ?!

-T'es malade ou quoi ?! Pose moi par….

-J'ai pas entendu ! T'allais lui faire quoi bâtard ?!

Les yeux azur du bleuté s'étaient dangereusement assombris et il était vraiment effrayant ainsi, le braconnier ne savait pas quoi faire, persuadé que quoi qu'il dise, l'autre allait vouloir le tuer pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Voyant que l'autre allait encore le frapper et qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il détourna la tête. Soudain, des pas précipité se firent entendre dans le couloir suivit d'un :

-Grimmjow ! Arrête tout de suite !

C'étai Nell qui était entrée à l'intérieur de la pièce et qui s'était précipitée sur le bleuté pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Shawlong arriva ensuite et, après avoir évalué la situation et compris sans vraiment de peine ce qu'il s'était produit, alla agripper son collègue pour le trainer dehors à sa suite :

-Leones, je t'avais prévenu la première fois ! Désolé pour ça, dit-il à Nell, celle-ci n'ayant pas lâché le bras de Grimmjow qui fixait toujours l'autre avec haine. On s'en va, je pense qu'on ne se reverra pas avant la mission mais un type du nom de Kira va passer demain pour s'assurer que le gamin est ok.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, énervée par le comportement de l'homme elle aussi, et attendit d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer avant de lâcher le bleuté. Celui-ci ne bougea pas en premier temps, il n'avait pas eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un depuis longtemps, si il revoyait ce type, il allait le défoncer, parole de Jaggerjack ! Il se rappela soudain la raison de son énervement en entendant un bruit de tissu froissé et tourna la tête vers l'orangé qui se relevait péniblement, la respiration haletante, du sang tachait ses cheveux. Le mercenaire s'inquiéta soudainement, ce salopard l'avait tout de même pas tant amoché que ça si ? Il rejoignit l'orangé et se baissa pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur le matelas, s'étonnant lui-même d'être si gentil.

-Sa va trésor ?

-Nan…laisses moi…Articula difficilement le jeune homme.

-Mais t'es pas bien là, montre moi ce que t'as à la tête, ça pisse le sang.

-Laisses moi ! S'écria Ichigo, aux bords des larmes, furieux de paraître si faible devant les deux autres.

Grimmjow allait lui répondre sa façon de penser de manière plus ou moins violente mais fut coupé par une Nell revenant de la salle de bain et redevenu sérieuse :

-Laisses nous Grimmjow, je m'occupe de lui.

Il voulut protester mais elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'entrainer jusqu'à la porte.

-Il ne veux probablement pas que tu le vois comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a pas l'air trop grave, je vais prendre soin de lui.

Le bleuté ne voulait pas vraiment partir mais consentit à retourne dans le salon suite au regard insistant de Nell qui ferma la porte après lui.

Il fulminait, ce type avait osé toucher à sa fraise, il ne lui pardonnerait pas, jamais ! Il partit s'emparer de sa veste et sortit s'allumer une cigarette sur le balcon, histoire de se calmer un peu. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il s'était déchainé comme ça, il avait entendu le cri de Leones et s'était rendu dans la chambre, lorsqu'il avait vu son Ichi par terre, du sang sur les lèvres et l'autre qui pointait son pistolet vers lui, il avait péter un câble, il ne se contrôlais plus, fou de rage pour ce mec qui se croyait apparemment tout permis. « Tch, tu te mets à devenir sentimental pour un type que tu reverra plus jamais ? » se dit-il…

-Quelle merde….Murmura l'homme en jetant le reste de cigarette dans le vide avant d'en rallumer une autre, regardant un point invisible dans le ciel nocturne.

Même de nuit, la banlieue ou ils se trouvaient semblait en bordel…Nan, surtout la nuit en fait. Cette endroit lui rappelait étrangement Tokyo par son agitation nocturne mais c'était pas pareil pour autant, il y avait vraiment un truc en moins voir des dizaines, c'était pas chez lui et il avait un peu le mal du pays, ses virées nocturnes, son « boulot » et ses baises d'un soir lui maquait un peu… Le seul avantage c'est qu'ici au moins, il pouvait être dehors la nuit en t-shirt sans problème, la température facilement avoisinant les vingt cinq degrés. Le bruit de la porte vitrée s'ouvrant et se refermant vint interrompre le fil de ses pensées alors que sa colocataire venait s'accouder à la rambarde du petit balcon à ses coté en lâchant un soupir fatigué.

-Je lui ai lavé les cheveux, désinfecté la petite plaie qu'il avait à cet endroit, donné un anti douleur et de la glace, il est solide mais a finit par s'endormir, je le plains vraiment d'être ici, c'est un brave et très gentil gamin…

-Il avait qu'à pas se fourrer dans les affaires des braconniers en même temps, ces types sont des pourries.

-T'es mal placé pour traiter quelqu'un de pourri tu sais... En plus tu dis ça mais tu l'aimes bien ce gamin non ?

-Dis pas de conneries, ça sert à rien de s'attacher alors que je le reverrais jamais t'sais et puis je suis pas à caser.

-Faudra bien que tu te trouve quelqu'un un jour, je trouve que vous allez drôlement bien ensemble tout les deux, fit le jeune femme en souriant.

-P'têtre bien…mais je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais, arrête de me saouler.

-Arrête Grimmy, je sais bien que tu dis ça uniquement pour te convaincre toi-même ! S'exclama Nell en le fixant un peu durement.

-…

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien, la jeune femme détourna la tête vers les lumières de la ville, soudainement pensive.

-Moi non plus j'aimes pas ces types tu sais…Il me donnes l'impression de nous cacher un truc, ça me rends nerveuse, leur chef en particulier, il est resté trop évasif à mon gout au sujet des risques, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment pour après demain…

-J'ai limite plus l'impression que je vais me faire descendre par un de ces connards que par les potes d'Ichigo au final. J'avais déjà pas confiance à la base mais depuis tout à l'heure, je suis sur d'avoir raison à leur sujet.

Les deux restèrent un moment sur le balcon sans rien dire, chacun en pleine réflexion puis Grimmjow décida de retourner voir son film et Nell d'aller se coucher.

La journée suivante ne fut pas très animée, Ichigo ne voulut pas sortir de sa cellule et restait dormir la plupart du temps, se levant juste pour manger et prendre des anti douleur, son crâne le faisait terriblement souffrir. Nelliel décida d'aller à une plage peu fréquentée se situant pas loin du coin ou ils résidaient et Grimmjow resta regarder la télé, ne cherchant même pas à aller voir l'orangé, encore vexé par le rejet brutal de la veille. En fin d'après midi, celui-ci reçut la visite d'un certain Kira à propos duquel Grimmjow ne sus pas d'avantage de chose que le nom. C'était un jeune homme blond à l'air un peu paumé qui inspirait la sympathie.

Le jour J, ils partirent relativement tôt dans l'après midi, la zone à atteindre étant asses loin, il fallait bien quatre heures pour y arriver. Le groupe s'était séparé en deux véhicules (des Jeep noirs parmi les quatre du groupe des chasseurs), Grimmjow, Nell et Ichigo dans l'une et Shawlong, D-Roy, Ilforte et Edrad dans l'autre. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs arrivé avec une sorte d'énorme bandage en travers du visage et n'avait pas manqué de fusiller le bleuté et l'otage du regard au passage, si un coup d'œil pouvait tuer, ils auraient surement été foudroyés sur place…

Dans le véhicule des mercenaires, l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez vous, vraiment pas… C'était Nelliel qui conduisait depuis que Grimmjow avait faillit les tuer deux ou trois fois en voulant prendre un « raccourci », la jeune femme était nerveuse et énervée, elle détestait avoir l'impression de ne rien contrôler et elle ne sentait définitivement pas ce plan. Depuis qu'il avait perdu la maîtrise du véhicule sous les menaces de l'autre énergumène (comme quoi elle ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir de gosses si il ne lâchait pas le volant), le bleuté se faisait vraiment chier, il avait finis tous les jeux de son portable depuis longtemps et il ne pouvait même pas s'occuper à insulter les gens par la fenêtre puisqu'ils étaient maintenant depuis une heure sur un genre de route de « campagne » désertée par la civilisation. Il décida donc de recommencer à enmerder le jeune homme affalé sur la banquette arrière :

-Tu dors trésor ?

-Hum ….

-On fait un jeu ?

-Nan. Grogna l'orangé.

-Celui qui compte le plus de voitures bleues gagnes !

-Y'a pas de voitures.

-Celui qui compte le plus de buissons alors !

-Y'a que ça dehors.

-Celui qui a le plus de cheveux ?

-T'es con ? Pourquoi pas celui qui a la plus grande tant que t'y ais ?!

-J'pourrais ça comme une invitation plutôt intéressante trésor…

-Quoi ?! Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux ?! S'exclama Ichigo, les joues un peu rosée par le dernier sous entendu plus qu'évident.

-Ok ok, on fait des devinettes alors ?

-T'as quel âge ?

-J'suis assez vieux pour t'faire prendre ton pied au lit en tout cas, ricana le mercenaire.

-C'est tellement drôle que ça me fait pas rire, lâcha l'orangé, un peu irrité par l'humour de son geôlier.

-Devinettes ? Redemanda l'autre, n'ayant apparemment pas relevé la remarque de sa fraise.

-Ok, je suis grand, stupide et j'ai les cheveux bleus, je suis ?

-Vachement drôle fraisy, attends que le grand mec stupide passe sur la banquette arrière et tu rigolera moins j'peux te l'assurer.

-Bon taisez vous tout les deux ! J'en ai ma claque de vous entendre dire des conneries ! Ichi, continue à dormir et Grimmjow, fait ce que tu veux tant que c'est en silence ! S'écria alors Nell avant de se remettre à triturer le volant, les yeux rivé sur la route.

-On crève de chaud, mets la clime !

-Ba t'as qu'à crever, touche pas !

-Hey mais me frappes pas ! Protesta un Grimmjow en mode gamin chiant qui a passé trop de temps sur la route sans aller courir dehors.

-On est bientôt arrivé alors fermes là pendant vingt minutes, tu veux ?

Le bleuté grommela sur le fait que vingt minutes c'était long mais décida d'obtempérer tandis qu'ils s'engageaient à présent sur une piste dans la forêt dense.

Ichigo posa sa tête contre la portière en regardant pat la fenêtre, il reconnaissait un peu l'endroit, ils étaient presque arrivés à cet endroit là…

Lorsque Kira était venu le voir la veille, ce n'était pas pour vérifier quoi que ce soit, le blond avait d'ailleurs un peu paniqué en voyant son état. Ils se connaissaient tout les deux, car Kira était un faux allier des trafiquants, il était en réalité de leur coté et était venu lui dire que l'échange ne se déroulerait pas comme les closes l'avaient prévus. Le groupe d'Urahara ne comptait pas se laisser faire ainsi, ils allaient saboter la piste pour pouvoir le récupérer sans avoir à abandonner quoique se soit.

_-Ils sont malades ?! Ils vont quand même pas provoquer un accident ?!_

_-Je leur ai dit, mais je crois que ces braconniers n'avaient pas vraiment l'intention de respecter l'accord non plus, ils allaient probablement faire autre chose…_

_-Quesqu'y te fait dire ça Kira ?_

_-Leur intention sont bancales, ils veulent faire sortir tout le monde du camp, avoue que c'est un peu étrange comme façon de procéder, vous pourriez très bien aller ailleurs…Je me demande si il n'y a pas autre chose qui les intéresse._

_-Je vois pas trop ce que ça pourrait être…_

_-Moi non plus mais, il se pourrait que ce soit les résultats des recherches que menait et mène toujours Urahara…_

_-C'est stupide, qu'est ce que des braconniers iraient faire avec ça ?Je ne pensais pas que ses recherches puissent avoir une quelconque importance une fois sorties de leur contexte…_

_-Peut être que quelqu'un d'autre les aurait payé pour ça, ce sont des braconnier certes, mais rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne font pas d'extras de temps en temps .Pour ce qui est de l'importance, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait fait une découverte importante récemment._

_-Ichimaru est au courant de tout ça ?_

_-Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais même si elle était fondé, je doute qu'il soit au courant de quoique ce soit, il a d'autres choses à faire tu sais._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_-Non. Gin n'est pas celui qui aurait pu les payer pour ça, du moins, je ne le pense pas. Ces deux personnes avec toi sont là sur les ordres d'un ami à lui, il les aurait prévenus._

_-Mouais, en gros t'es entrain de me dire que je suis un peu dans la merde nan ?_

_-Tu peux voir ça comme ça, répondit l'autre ne haussant les épaules. Bon, je m'en vais, fait attention à toi Ichigo, je t'apprécie bien et ce serait bête qu'il t'arrive un truc moche…_

C'est sur ces révélations que Kira était partit, laissant l'orangé à ses pensées (maintenant bien secouées), celui-ci était inquiet à présent, qu'est ce que les autres avaient bien pus imaginer comme conneries encore ?!

Et puis, tout se passa très vite, la Jeep devant eux partit en vrille, rentrant dans un arbre, le choc ne fut pas très violent, aussi Ichigo était pratiquement sur qu'il n'y eu pas vraiment de dégâts grave. Nell, surprise fit un mauvais geste avec le volant et ils quittèrent aussi la route pour rentrer dans un des fossés naturel sdu bas coté. Ichigo, comme les autres occupants du véhicule, était très sonné, les deux mercenaires ne semblaient pas blessés. Il sentit soudain qu'on ouvrait sa portière et qu'on le tirait dehors, il reconnu le bob d'Urahara mais pas vraiment l'autre personne, notant seulement qu'elle était très grande. Ils le ramenèrent sur la piste avant de partir de l'autre coté, s'enfonçant entre les arbres, Ichigo eu le temps de voir ce qui avait provoqué le premier accident, du une rangé de pique en fer au sol avait du déchirer les pneus pourtant solides du premier véhicule, l'envoyant dans le décor. Encore secoué, il entendit des voix derrière lui, les braconniers n'avaient en effet pas grand-chose et s'étaient bien vite lancés à leur poursuite ! Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un massif d'arbres à lianes et Kisuke, le fit s'accroupir en pressant sur son épaule :

-Ichigo, je suis content de te revoir, mais on se réjouira plus tard tu veux ? Attends un peu ici et par de ce coté, nous allons les entrainer dans une autre direction avec Kenpachi-san. Ton père t'attends pas trop loin pour te ramener au campement, on se retrouve là bas !

L'orangé aquiesça, le blond lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de partir avec Kenpachi, c'était un peu étrange de le voir si sérieux, lui qui était si…excentrique d'habitude…

Après avoir reprit ses esprits et n'entendant plus vraiment de bruit, il se releva doucement, il connaissait à peu près cet endroit alors ça irait. Il regrettait un peu d'être partit comme ça, laissant les deux mercenaires derrière lui, il aurait surement préféré dire au revoir à Grimmjow….Il secoua la tête, mais à quoi il pensait ?! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Regardant une dernière fois autour de lui, il s'élança dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiquée plus tôt, ne se sentant pas en sécurité ici, avec tout ces mecs armés…

Soudain, il entendit un coup de feu juste derrière lui et se rua au sol, son cœur battant très fort. Se redressant un peu, il reconnut le rire mauvais de l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui, son arme à la main.

-Alors petit con, tu pensais pouvoir te barrer comme ça ? Demanda Edrad, visiblement très satisfait de sa « prise ».

Ichigo ne répondit rien mais se releva lentement, les yeux rivé sur le revolver, il allait mourir ici, ce type allait lui tirer dessus sans qu'il puisse se défendre ou faire quoique ce soit !

-Pas très bavard ? Aucune importance, te voir crever sera suffisent, adieu !

Ichigo ferma les yeux, il entendit à nouveau la détonation mais il ne se passa rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et le vit, il était devant Leones, tenant le canon de l'arme qu'il avait détourné dans une main, du sang coulait de l'épaule opposée vers laquelle pointait à présent l'arme à feu. Il arracha d'un geste vif l'objet des mains du braconnier abasourdi avant de le retourner contre son propriétaire et de l'abattre froidement d'une balle dans la tête. L'orangé n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était venu le sauver ? Pourquoi ? Quand il le vit lâcher le revolver et tomber au sol, sa veste déchirée et maculée d'hémoglobine au niveau du bras gauche, il sentit la peur et l'angoisse s'immiscer plus violemment encore dans ses veines et ne put retenir un cri :

-Grimmjow !


	6. Chapitre 5

_-Grimmjow !_

Lorsque la voiture était partit dans le fossé, le mercenaire était resté hébété une poignée de minutes, il n'était pas blessé mais avait eu le souffle coupé à cause de la ceinture de sécurité. Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser les étoiles qui dansaient devant lui avant de se tourner vers Nell, celle-ci était « out », la tête contre l'airbag, les bras ballants. Il s'inquiéta un peu en voyant un filet de sang provenant de son front dégouliner sur son cou mais elle respirait normalement et ne semblait pas souffrir d'autres blessures. Maintenant qu'il savait la conductrice en bon état, il pouvait voir pour leur protégé à l'arrière, il tenta de l'interpeller mais n'obtient aucune réponse. Il se retourna autant que la position du véhicule le lui permettait mais ne vit rien. Interloqué, il se débarrassa de sa ceinture et ouvrit précipitamment sa portière pour descendre dans le fossé. Arrivé dehors, il escalada la petite pente herbeuse et allait ouvrir la portière arrière quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne. C'était pas possible, ou était le gamin ?!

Avisant D-Roy qui s'enfonçait dans le forêt en face de lui et les espèce de pics en acier sur la route, il comprit, ce n'était pas à proprement parler un accident, c'était les potes d'Ichigo qui leur avaient tendu une putain d'embuscade ! Il s'élança à son tour dans la forêt, assez énervé de s'être fait avoir comme ça, quand il chopperait le gamin, il allait lui expliquer sa façon de penser, et en version longue ! (dans la tête de notre chère Grimmjow, ça devient un « J'vais lui péter sa gueule ! » assez agressif). Le bleuté courrait donc entre les arbres, suivant à peu près le parcours des chasseurs devant lui vu qu'il supposait que ceux-ci n'allait pas n'importe ou. Soudain, il se stoppa dans sa course, persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix désagréable sur sa droite. Revenant sur ses pas, il vit une scène plutôt particulière derrière un espèce de bosquet, ce connard d'Edrad entrain de menacer le rouquin avec son flingue. A entendre ce que le braconnier déblatérait, il ne voulait apparemment pas le ramener gentiment jusqu'à la route. Emporté par la colère de voir son Ichi se faire menacer de la sorte, le bleuté ne réfléchit pas d'avantage et se jeta devant l'arme, la saisissant au vol avant de la retourner contre son propriétaire et de tirer. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans le bras avant que sa vision ne se trouble et qu'il s'écroule au sol.

Ichigo était totalement paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le mercenaire l'avait sauvé mais pourquoi il avait fait un truc pareil ?! Le jeune homme s'avança vers le bleuté au sol et l'appela à nouveau mais sans réponse. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il se mordit un ongle nerveusement, hésitant entre partir puisqu'il était à nouveau seul ou rester pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Grimmjow. Merde, il était humain quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser un homme qui venait de le sauver crever par terre en se vidant de son sang, même si s'était un ennemi à la base ! Il soupira légèrement avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux et de s'agenouiller par terre pour retourner le bleuté et constater les dégâts. La balle avait atteint le dessus de l'épaule et avait probablement endommagé les muscles mais n'était pas allée en profondeur, surtout qu'à cette distance, elle ne s'était pas logée, se « contentant » d'effleurer grossièrement la chair. Le rouquin grimaça cependant en voyant la quantité de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie, imbibant le tissu qui l'entourait. Ichigo se saisit du couteau de chasse à la ceinture du braconnier mort et s'en servit pour déchirer la veste du mercenaire et l'enroula fermement autour de la blessure, empêchant l'hémoglobine de continuer à couler à flot. Il était censé avoir presque finit son cursus de médecine et il ne savait pas quoi faire, en même temps, il n'avait aucun matériel et il était au beau milieu de la jungle, super ! Et le bleuté continuait à perdre du sang, il allait mourir si on ne recousait pas ! Ichigo le regardait, impuissant, les autres étaient probablement loin maintenant et appeler à l'aide ne servirait à rien. Il posa ses mains sur la compresse improvisée pour presser contre la plaie en implorant mentalement le mercenaire de ne pas mourir. Ce type l'avait sauvé deux fois, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareille ? Pourquoi il se sentait aussi nul et incapable ?! Il sentit ses mains s'humidifier du liquide écarlate et ses yeux s'embuer, il n'allait pas pleurer en plus !

-Ichigo !

Reconnaissant la voix, l'intéressé releva la tête et regarda en direction du nouvel arrivant :

-Papa !

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé Fils, je t'attends depuis…. Il se passe quoi là ? Demanda alors Isshin en voyant la scène de plus près, à savoir le cadavre d'Edrad et un autre homme visiblement blessé auprès duquel son fils visiblement très inquiet était à genoux.

-C'est…c'est Grimmjow, l'autre allait ma tirer dessus et il est arrivé et…. Il faut que tu l'aide ! Il va mourir si on ne fait rien !

-Calme toi fils, on va le transporter à la voiture, il ne mourra pas, alors reprends toi !

Le jeune homme inspira un bon coup avant d'acquiescer, son père avait toujours eu le chic pour le rassurer et le calmer.

-On y va !

Lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla, il était allongé sur un lit, dans une pièce au mur de bois clair, il y avait une table de chevet sur la gauche et une armoire blanche contre le mur, il y avait aussi d'autres lits, qui ressemblaient à des lits d'hôpitaux. Le bleuté se redressa en grognant, remarqua par la même occasion qu'il était torse nu et avisa son bras gauche, il était bandé au niveau de l'épaule, il n'avait pas trop mal, on avait du lui injecter un truc… Qui ça on d'ailleurs ? Il était dans un genre d'infirmerie ok, mais ou ? Le mercenaire se tourna pour poser ses pieds par terre, il ne pouvait pas bouger son membre blesser, il était maintenu immobilisé contre son torse par une sorte d'attelle. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un type blond avec un bob et des getas ainsi qu'un mec assez grand et carré, brun qui arborait une expression sérieuse qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un d'autre….

-Notre infirme est réveillé ! S'exclama le blond en agitant frénétiquement son éventail.

-On dirait bien… Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda le brun.

-Infirme ? Vous êtes qui vous ? Et chui ou là ?!

-Ah oui, je suis Kisuke Urahara et voici mon collègue et ami Isshin Kurosaki, tu es actuellement dans nôtre « base » si je peux appeler ça comme ça.

Kurosaki ? Il avait dit Kurosaki ? Ce type était donc le paternel d'Ichigo… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était avec la bande d'écolos, dans la forêt.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ?

-Parce que tu t'es fait tiré dessus et que mon fils ne voulait pas te laisser te vider de ton sang et crever comme un chien. Répondit Isshin de manière pas très amicale.

C'est le gamin qui avait voulus le ramener ? C'était un peu étrange, ils étaient quand même pas censé être dans le même camp…

-Enfin bon, sache tout de même que tu peux te considérer comme otage, un échange stratégique entre autre, rajouta Urahara, nous t'avons soigné mais tu ne pourras pas te servir de ton bras avant au moins trois semaines.

-Quoi ?! Je suis pas un putain d'otage, si vous croyez que je vais restez là et….

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de t'y opposer Jaggerjack, nous ne t'avons pas mis de liens pour plusieurs raisons, non seulement nous sommes pus civilisés que ceux qui ont séquestré Ichigo mais ce n'es pas avec ton bras dans cet état que tu pourras faire quoique ce soit. Inutile aussi de penser à t'échapper par la forêt, tu te perdrais et mourrais rapidement, que se soit par morsure de serpent ou d'insecte.

Grimmjow lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, il allait voir si il était impuissant avec un bras en moins ! Le bleuté se fit cependant violemment intercepté par le brun avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Isshin le repoussa sur le lit d'une poigne de fer, ses yeux indiquant clairement qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il avait tenté. Le mercenaire, énervé au possible mais pas complètement stupide, se rassit de mauvaise grâce, soutenant le regard du plus âgé sans ciller.

-Bien ! Fit le blond en claquant son éventail, nous allons te laisser, tu pourras sortir faire un tour mais on préfère que tu restes ici pour l'instant, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et ce serait mieux que tu manges quelque chose et que tu te reposes un peu avant. A moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à tomber dans les pommes..

-Il est ou Ichigo ? S'enquit Grimmjow, il voulait quand même voir si son ancien protégé allait bien malgré sa colère actuelle.

-Il va bien, il est reparti en forêt pour s'assurer que Bisca aille bien, il ne sera pas de retour avant ce soir je pense. Il passeras surement te voir… ne fait pas de choses stupides tu veux ?

C'est sur ses paroles pleines de confiance que les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant le bleuté seul avec ses pensée plutôt noire à ce moment là…Un peu plus tard, une gamine vint le voir pour lui donner un plateau avec de quoi manger, à savoir un curry de poulet (que le mercenaire trouva très bon au passage). Il se sentait requinqué et n'allait certainement pas rester planté là alors qu'il pouvait sortir, si ses abrutis croyaient qu'une forêt allait arrêter le grand Jaggerjack, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Il se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, elle n'était pas fermée. Il sortit donc dehors et se retrouva…face au vide. Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il était dans un arbre, l'infirmerie se trouvait donc perchée à une dizaine de mètres, entourée de passerelles permettant de se déplacer vers d'autres « cabanes » bien que l'appellation chalet aurait mieux convenu. C'était donc ça les espèce de poutre bizarres qu'il avait pris pour de l'art moderne…

Il avisa le coté et vit qu'il y avait un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait vers le sol, regardant une dernière fois autour de lui, il entama donc la descente, gêné par son bras infirme. Arrivé sur le planché des vaches, l'ensemble du camp lui apparaissait mieux, il était situé dans un endroit au sol un peu dégagé, comme une mini clairière. D'autres bâtiments en bois se trouvaient au sol et le reste en l'air, il put également voir que seule l'infirmerie était doté d'un escalier, les autres avait une échelle en guise d'accès. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pus descendre une échelle avec un bras en si peu de temps.

Plusieurs personnes s'activaient entre les différentes parties du campement, ainsi que dans les arbres au dessus de lui. Il remarqua notamment un colosse avec un bandeau à l'œil et de long cheveux attachés en queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Il s'avança un peu, ses pieds faisant crisser les feuilles, il se dit qu'il était plutôt content d'être torse nu parce qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud ici…

Bon, c'était pas pour dire mais il avait autre chose à faire, comme se barrer d'ici par exemple. Il retourna donc en arrière dans le but de s'enfoncer dans les arbres, oui il n'avait pas de plan, et alors ? Nan, en réalité il avait vu que trois ou quatre véhicule tout terrain de ce coté, il supposait donc qu'il devait t avoir une piste ou quelque chose du genre qu'il pourrait suivre pour revenir vers la « civilisation ». Seulement il ne vit rien de ressemblant et fut bien obligé de poursuivre à travers la végétation, persuadé qu'il trouverait une route au bout d'un moment.

Pendant ce temps, de retour à l'appartement qu'occupait Nell…

-J'arrives pas à croire que cette bande d'enfoirés nous ai roulé ! S'écria Shawlong en frappant la table du plat de la main, perdant son sang froid habituel.

-Ils ont buté Leones en plus, renchérit un peu trop calmement D-Roy en observant pensivement les ongles de sa main gauche. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'il est advenu de Jaggerjack, c'est con qu'il est été pris là dedans, surtout qu'il est même pas impliqué à la base….

Il lança un regard en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts assise dans le canapé, la mine soucieuse en tenant une poche de glace contre son front. Les airbag sauvent surement des vies mais il faudrait encore qu'ils se déclenchent AVANT qu'elle se prenne le volant dans le gueule ! Elle avait tellement mal au crâne, ça ne faisait que cinq heures depuis l'accident mais elle avait pris des antidouleurs quand même ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur la situation, un mort et un disparu, c'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une réussite…. Surtout que le gamin s'était échappé !

Y'avait vraiment un truc pas clair la dessous, en plus, elle se retrouvait obligée de supporter les trois affreux toute seule, elle ne les aimait pas, vraiment pas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir ici ? Cet endroit était horrible, la mission était un fiasco et elle avait un putain de mal de crâne de fou ! Comme si un marteau piqueur s'éclatait à danser la samba dans sa tête ! Elle redressa un peu la tête dans le but d'écouter la discussion à coté d'elle :

-T'as bien prévenu le boss Shawlong ? Demanda Ilforte

-Ouais t'inquiètes pas, il m'a dit qu'il fallait patienter un peu, voir si on avait des nouvelles du disparu entre temps.

-Je le sentais pas ce plan de toute façon, on aurait du s'y attendre ! S'exclama le blond

-Genre, nous fait pas le coup de l'intuition à deux balles, on savait tous que ça se passerait pas comme on voudrait. Ricana D-Roy

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon intuition à deux balles ?!

-Ouais, qu'on est dans la merde ! Répondit l'autre en riant

-Mais va crever sérieux, tu piges pas qu'on a un vrai problème là ou quoi ?!

-Bon arrêtez tous les deux ! C'est franchement inutile et chiant ce que vous faite !

-Pff, de toute façon j'men tape, c'tétait un sale connard ce Leones, il méritait de se faire crever. C'est la misère quand même, crever avec une balle de son propre flingue !

-Non seulement t'es petit mais t'es vicieux et chiant en plus !

-Chui pas petit c'toi qu'es trop grande la blonde !

-J'vais te casser ta gueule de nain !

Shawlong soupira et se résigna à les laisser se taper dessus à même le sol, il était habitué, ces deux là pouvait pas se sentir…malgré qu'au fond ils s'apprécient un peu. Il finit par rejoindre la mercenaire sur le canapé :

-Ta tête va mieux ?

-Pas trop nan, je sais pas ou vous avez pris vos bagnoles mais je crois que je vais aller leur coller un procès au cul !

-C'est bizarre, Ilforte n'a pas eu de problème avec l'airbag…

-Bref, il vous a vraiment dit d'attendre comme des débiles l'autre ?

-Nan, en réalité il règle un truc, ces types étaient pas censé savoir par ou on passait si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Attends deux secondes, t'es entrain de me dire que quelqu'un d'autres a eu accès aux donnés et les leur a transmise ?!

-Eu gros c'est ça, le problème c'est que c'était pas un dossier extrêmement surveillé et il a beaucoup de type à interroger pour peut être découvrir qui est la « taupe ».

-Il devrait pas plutôt s'occuper de faire quelque chose pour retrouver Grimmjow ? Aizen tient un minimum à ses éléments, il va pas laisser passer ça, je le connais un peu quand même !

-On y peut rien, le chef n'est pas très attentif et a tendance a se préoccuper d'un seul truc à la fois, ça l'a tellement énervé de savoir qu'il avait un mouchard dans ses rang qu'il a voulut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

-Mouais, je suis plutôt contente de pas l'avoir comme patron pour le coup, il m'a pas l'air bien compétent, il est arrivé là comment d'ailleurs ? Une invitation dans une pochette surprise peut être ?

L'homme se contenta de hausser les épaules en regardant les deux autres s'insulter copieusement, pire qu'un sketch pensa t-il. Ils s'étaient relevé de par terre et Ilforte était entrain de faire du café pendant que l'autre était assis sur sa chaise en le fixant méchamment :

-C'est une occupation de femme la cuisine !

-C'est surtout une occupation pour ceux qui arrivent à atteindre le plan de travail !

-C'est quoi ton problème avec la taille des gens ?!

-C'est juste la tienne qui est trop petite !

-Va crever, tu crois que c'est un chieur comme toi qui va me filer un complexe sur ma taille normale ?!

-J'en ai rien à foutre, tu veux un sucre ?!

-Ouais, s' te plait !

-Tiens ! S'écria le blond en posant violemment une tasse devant l'autre.

-Merci !

-De rien !

Ils étaient maintenant assis tout les deux, à s'envoyer des regards meurtriers en buvant du café dans des tasse décorée de petite fleurs violettes.

Nell et Shawlong soupirèrent de concert, Grimmjow était pas si chiant après tout….

En parlant du bleuté, celui-ci était toujours entrain de chercher une route quelconque en maudissant chaque arbre ou même feuille qu'il croisait tellement il était sur les nerfs, c'était quoi cet endroit putain ?! En plus il était sur d'avoir déjà vu cette fougère là… Oh fuck it ! Elles étaient toute pareil de toute manière ! Il savait très bien qu'il faisait de la merde depuis qu'il avait eu la super idée d'aller trouver une route, c'était stupide, vraiment stupide mais bon, au moins il était plus énervé contre ces types qui l'avaient emmené ici, maintenant c'était contre tout le continent !

Il devait avoir tué beaucoup de brin d'herbe pour que cette forêt s'obstine à pas vouloir le laisser sortir… Ou était-ce lui qui n'était pas au poil en orientation ? Nan, c'était la forêt. Il repensa à son rouquin tout en progressant difficilement, il se demandait un peu pourquoi il avait voulut le sauver, ayant eu un petit aperçu de son caractère, il se doutait qu'il était pas du genre à regarder quelqu'un crever à ses pieds mais ils étaient dans des camps opposés quand même. En plus, il aurait put se faire choper par les autres pendant ce temps…. Peut être son sens de l'honneur lui dictait de rembourse ses dettes ? Le bleuté préférait penser qu'il avait agit par intérêt personnel pour sa personne, ça sonnait mieux à son oreille et à une autre partie sur laquelle nous ne nous étendrons pas. Il allait faire demi tour pour essayer de retourner au campement, voyant bien que ça ne servait à rien de continuer quand soudain :

-Grimmjow ? Demanda une voix familière

L'intéressé se tourna sur sa droite et vit l'objet de ses pensées s'avancer vers lui avec un air plutôt surpris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Ba je me promène ça se voit pas trésor ?

-Au moins t'es toujours toi-même, c'est le principal…T'essayais de te casser ? C'est pas exactement la bonne direction tu sais ?

-Nan, je savais pas, sinon j'irais pas par là. Tu fais quoi là toi ?

-Je rentrais en fait, mais j'ai entendu du bruit par ici alors je suis venus voir, fait gaffe à ton bras, j'ai pas envies que tu te l'abime plus…

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter trésor, répondit le mercenaire avec un grand sourire, bon, tu me ramène à ma prison ou pas ?

-Je suppose que je peux pas te laisser ici, viens, c'est par là. T'es arrivé vachement loin quand même, t'as eu de la chance de pas tomber sur une bestiole.

-Sur une bestiole ? t'as pas plus romantique comme sujet de discussion ?

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir une discussion romantique avec toi. Répondit le jeune homme en guidant son « otage » à travers les arbres.

-T'es pas drôle chéri, je me suis fait tirer dessus pour toi, tu te souviens, je devrais avoir droit à une petite récompense non ?

L'autre rougit un peu en saisissant très bien de quelle genre de récompense Grimmjow parlait mais se ressaisit :

-Je t'ai aussi sauvé en t'amenant au campement, j'ai plus de dette envers toi.

-Tu oublis que ce connard a aussi essayé de te tuer dans la chambre, ça fait un pour toi et deux pour moi je te signale…

Ichigo se renfrogna, ce type l'énervait même si il était heureux de constater qu'il allait bien. Mais il allait continuer longtemps de lui faire des avances comme ça ? Evidemment que le bleuté était très plaisant à voir, là n'était pas la question mais l'orangé n'était pas quelqu'un de facile, il ne recherchait pas ce genre de coup d'un soir. Et il était à peu près sur que le mercenaire ne disait pas non par contre…

-Aller trésor, un petit bisous pour ton sauveur….ou un gros câlin si tu préfère, je suis pas trop difficile en ce qui te concerne…

-….. Je suis obligé de répondre sérieusement, t'arrives vraiment à mettre des mecs dans ton lit avec ce genre de technique d'approche ?

-Bien sur, mais je dois dire que j'ai rarement d'aussi jolis petits lots à me mettre sous la dent, ricana Grimmjow, j'aime bien qu'on me résiste, ça apporte un peu de piment à l'affaire…

-Ouais c'est ça, grogna l'autre.

Il était assez agacé maintenant, se demandant comment le faire taire et eu une idée, ça lui déplaisait un peu mais il supposait que ça aurait l'effet escompté. Alors que le bleuté allait repartir dans son délire de séduction, Ichigo se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, espérant le surprendre assez pour qu'il la ferme enfin. Seulement, lorsqu'il voulut se retirer, le mercenaire lui attrapa la nuque de sa main valide et fit durer le baiser, demandant même l'accès à la bouche de l'autre pour entamer un ballet sensuelle entre les deux langues . Ichigo suffoquait un peu sous l'aura dominatrice et un peu écrasante du fauve, les yeux fermés, profitant malgré lui de cette étreinte « forcée ». Il finit brisé le baiser, reprenant son souffle sous le regard amusé du plus vieux. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

-Je t'ai manqué trésor ? Si t'es déjà essoufflé avec ça, je sais pas dans quel état tu seras quand j'en aurais finis avec toi !

-Pff, tu m'as eu par surprise.

-C'est toi qui as commencé à essayer de me bouffer les amygdales chéri…

-C'était pour que tu te taise !

-Ba ça a pas marché, ricana le bleuté, s'amusant beaucoup des joues rosés de sa fraise.

-BREF ! On rentre, ils doivent s'inquiéter

-T'es toujours aussi nul pour changer de sujet trésor, t'étais pourtant bien entreprenant, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux !

-La ferme !

Ils retournèrent donc au campement, Grimmjow ayant un peu oublié sa condition d'otage, trop occupé à faire chier le jeune homme qui le guidait en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé crever dans cette forêt….


End file.
